


Choices and Decisions

by justdreaming88



Category: West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it sure as hell hasn't stopped me from loving him; no matter how much I pretend. Set during and post-Institutional Memory therefore spoliers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices and Decisions

"It doesn't stop me from wanting to kick him in the stomach." And it sure as hell hasn't stopped me from loving him; no matter how much I pretend.

"We had it good there for a while."  
"Yeah we did."

And she doesn't want to leave, but he's kicking her out and maybe trying not to cry.

It's sweet and awkward when they hug and she really doesn't want to leave.

She goes to Danny's, maybe cause it's the best thing, maybe the only thing she can do and she's so tired of loving Toby and loving Danny. She doesn't know how to be his partner; she kind of managed it with Toby once twenty years ago. She works things out with Danny and she knows she can be happy with him. It's just a question of how happy.

"There's a typo in the Constitution... Toby's going to deal with it"


End file.
